The subject matter herein generally relates to connector systems and, more particularly, to connector systems that include a receptacle assembly with a heat sink.
Various types of connector systems include a mating assembly and a receptacle connector. The mating assembly is inserted into the receptacle connector to electrically connect the mating assembly and the receptacle connector. Some known receptacle connectors include connector cages that are electrically connected to an electrical ground. These connector cages are electrically connected to the electrical ground to shield the mating assembly from electromagnetic interference.
Some known receptacle connectors include heat sinks that engage the mating assembly when the mating assembly is loaded into the receptacle connector. The heat sinks establish a thermal contact with the mating assembly in order to dissipate at least some of the heat generated by the mating assembly. The thermal contact between the heat sinks and the mating assembly is established in known receptacle connectors through a hole in the respective connectors. For example, some connector cages include holes in a top side of the connector cage. The heat sink rests above the connector cage such that a portion of the heat sink partially extends into the connector cage. The portion of the heat sink that extends into the connector cage engages the mating assembly to establish the thermal contact between the heat sink and the mating assembly.
Yet, these holes in the receptacle connectors provide a seam or gap for electromagnetic interference to escape. For example, known receptacle connectors include seams between the heat sink and the connector cage of the receptacle connector in locations proximate to the hole in the connector cage. Electromagnetic interference escapes through these seams into the surrounding environment. This electromagnetic interference can interfere with adjacent connectors and connector systems, which is undesirable and may violate government regulations. For example regulations such as 47 C.F.R. §15 may be violated if too much electromagnetic interference is permitted to escape from the receptacle connectors.
Thus, a need exists for connector systems having receptacle connectors that provide thermal contact between a heat sink and a mating assembly. The connector system may provide the thermal contact while reducing the amount of electromagnetic interference that escapes from the receptacle connector. For example, the connector system may reduce the amount of electromagnetic interference that escapes through an interface between the heat sink and the receptacle assembly.